Charybde ou Scylla ? A toi de choisir Potter !
by katana 00
Summary: Être amoureux n'est pas toujours facile, ça exige des choix bien cornéliens ou cruels. Même le sauveur du monde sorcier n'échappe pas, en ce White Day, à cette redoutable règle. Ainsi, Harry Potter se voit-il obligé (ou pas ?) d'élire la personne qui continuera à partager sa vie plus longuement. A sa place, que feriez-vous ? (précision car l'option interdit 2 Harry : HP/GW et HP/DM


**S.O.S**** :**_ FFNet prévoirait du ménage dans les fictions de type M, courant juin. L'un d'entre vous saurait-il m'indiquer un site identique où migrer partiellement ? Voir totalement. Merci !_

.

xxxxxxxxxx

.

**Disclaimer**** :**_ Le 14 mars, c'est un jour où les filles reçoivent des cadeaux, non ? Qui sait, quelqu'un m'offrira peut-être les droits liés à Harry Potter ! ^^ _

.

**Note**** :**_ A l'origine, c'est un banal OS. Pourtant, je le redécoupe en chapitres, histoire de développer certains passages (les grandes lignes sont écrites depuis si longtemps u_u). Je poste aujourd'hui puisque la situation peut se dérouler aussi bien au White Day (ouais j'ai foiré la Saint-Valentin). Bonne lecture ! _

.

.

**«Charybde ou Scylla ? A toi de choisir Potter !»**

~_Chapitre 1 : Double rendez-vous_~

.

.

En l'absence d'une solide expérience, sur laquelle s'appuyer, certaines décisions s'avèrent rapidement délicates à prendre. L'hésitation semble, dès lors, inévitable et … tellement confortable. Oui, la plus pertinente et meilleure des solutions même !

En matière de sentiments, pourtant, demeurer trop longtemps indécis n'est pas recommandable, ni raisonnable. Notamment, quand Draco Malfoy, avec qui vous entretenez une liaison secrète, depuis maintenant huit mois, vous intime l'ordre de quitter ce merdique anonymat. Pour, enfin, vivre et sortir au grand jour. Belle et divertissante soirée en perspective !

\- « **Merlin, quel merdier !** »

Assis sur l'un des bancs, disposés devant les grilles du parc, stratégiquement situé face au restaurant où il avait « intelligemment » convié ses deux prétendants, qui tenaient évidemment à le voir à la même heure pour diner !, Harry Potter se lamentait tragiquement. La tête enserrée entre ses mains, tremblantes et malmenant sa chevelure déjà fortement hérissée, il cherchait une excellente raison pour pénétrer dans l'endroit qu'il chérissait tant auparavant. Que de bons souvenirs enfuis ! Car, franchement, là, en cet instant précis, une seule et unique envie le tiraillait : foutre le camp loin. Très loin ! Azkaban eut fait l'affaire, lui aurait merveilleusement convenu, s'il était assuré d'y dénicher la paix tant convoitée !

\- « **Comment sauver mon cul maintenant ?** » fulmina-t-il, se moquant du regard ahuri ou effrayé des passants déambulant, dardant sur sa misérable personne une piètre opinion.

Fini de jouer l'autruche ! Honteuse déchéance, avouons-le, pour l'homme arborant un majestueux cerf en patronus. Harry était véritablement conscient que l'indécision était obsolète. Indéniablement, en respectable griffondor, il se devait d'être courageux. Or, qui élire ? Que privilégier entre sa gentille amourette, pour la « chevaline » Ginny Weasley, et sa ravageuse passion, pour l'ancien Serpentard : Draco Malfoy ? A bien y réfléchir, malgré les mois à songer à l'échéance, et les trois bonnes heures à se matraquer le cerveau dans le froid glacial de ce début mars, il ne savait toujours pas comment les départager.

Quel parti lui causerait le moins de problèmes insurmontables ? Sérieusement, les galères, il en avait suffisamment goûté durant la guerre contre Voldemort. Maintenant, il aspirait juste à une vie paisible. Enfin, relativement sympa plutôt. … Choisir l'héritier au sang pur, au détriment de celle qui fut depuis des années sa première et ardente supportrice, revenait à liguer Ron et sa « famille d'adoption » contre lui. La délaisser signifierait immanquablement la perdre elle et son meilleur, plus fidèle, ami par la même occasion. Assurément, jamais le frère ne lui pardonnerait de lâcher ainsi la probable future femme de sa vie. … Surtout s'il venait à savoir pour qui exactement il rompait leurs fiançailles ! Sincèrement, c'était là un choix cornélien qu'il n'était pas prêt à assumer pour le moment. Non. Trop de perte inestimable, pour ne serait-ce que considérer cette option !

Toutefois, renier ses sentiments pour le véritable dragon, que savait admirablement devenir le blond, était tout aussi dangereux. Si ce n'est suicidaire ! Cela, sans aborder le moins du monde l'évocation d'une quelconque expédition punitive lancée par la famille nouvellement déchue après avoir eu connaissance de leur relation douteuse ! Le titre de survivant, d'héros, ne résoudrait en rien sa désastreuse situation. Le miracle providentiel, il n'y croyait nullement. A lui seul, Draco Malfoy s'avérerait mortel. Venimeux ! Annoncer le terme de leur relation se terminerait, sans faute, avec les ongles, excessivement acérés, dans sa pauvre chair. Et cette fois, l'acte violent ne soulignerait aucunement le plaisir que le blond prenait d'être avec lui. Encore que, Draco jouirait sûrement d'un plaisir malsain à l'éventrer, l'étriper pour se venger.

\- « **Réfléchir l'estomac vide ne servira à rien.** » tenta-t-il de s'encourager, entendant clairement dans son esprit la doctrine et les mots fétiches, soufflés si souvent par son gourmand ami, pour faire face à cet insolvable dilemme.

Résigné à entrer dans ce qui serait assurément son échafaud, son tombeau, Harry salua courtoisement l'hôtesse qui le mena à sa table « officielle ». Entendre : celle où sa promise déclarée, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Ginny pour les intimes, attendait patiemment sa venue. Amoureusement, il déposa, sur la joue rosée, un chaste baiser.

\- « **Bonsoir Harry ! Ce cadre est enchanteur ! Merci, amour, pour cette délicatesse.** » s'émerveilla l'émoustillée demoiselle, papillonnant des yeux, heureuse et satisfaite qu'Harry daigne enfin lui consacrer une soirée entière.

En Auror surbooké, menant surtout une double vie amoureuse !, l'emploi du temps d'Harry était méticuleusement planifié. Scrupuleusement agencé pour que ses fins d'après-midi soient consacrées à Ginny, quand les nuits étaient dévolues à la luxure auprès de Draco. Le temps du « sorcier sage et propre sous tous rapports » était absolument révolu ! La dévastatrice guerre lui avait enseigné que la vie est trop courte, fragile, pour se priver de plaisir. En aucun cas, ne voulait-il vivre avec des regrets, apprenant habilement à jongler entre ses deux « cœurs ». A l'une, il consacrait sa douceur et bienveillance, quand à l'autre il vouait sa bestialité et lubricité.

\- « **Je suis soulagé que cette surprise te ravisse.** » lui sourit-il affectueusement, tandis qu'il prenait place, réfléchissant vivement à une astuce pour saluer, de ce pas, son dangereux autre rendez-vous.

Charmant second invité, assis non loin de là, qui, indubitablement, devait déjà férocement fulminé au vu de son terrible retard. Songeant assurément à le trucider de la pire des manières dès qu'il apparaitrait devant lui.

\- « **Madame, Monsieur, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée au sein de notre établissement. Désirez-vous un quelconque apéritif avant votre souper ?** » intervint un serveur, magnifiquement apprêté, se présentant à eux avec de forts beaux menus ornés de cuir sombre afin de querir leur commande.

« **Monsieur, veut-il être soulagé de son manteau ?** » osa le jeune homme, devinant combien son client semblait légèrement engossé, incommodé de la chaleur ambiante.

Interruption qu'Harry saisit judicieusement au vol. Perdre davantage de précieuses minutes signerait immanquablement son trépas. Et ça, il en était hors de question ! Surtout en étant à peine dans la fleur de l'âge. Sa vigoureuse et téméraire jeunesse lui promettait encore nombre d'exploits, sexuels ?, à explorer et accomplir. Il comptait s'en délecter comme il se doit !

\- « **Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Où dois-je abandonner mes affaires ?** » exigea-t-il, se levant instamment, très souplement, loin de sa maladresse naturelle.

\- « **A l'accueil, Monsieur.** » répondit poliment leur hôte attitré, dissimulant savamment un sourire moqueur, témoignant combien il le jugeait empoté.

Pour parfaire son rôle d'étourdi, dont il abusait consciemment en présence de la belle rousse, et qui servait mainte fois à l'excuser intelligemment !, il chuchota doucement à l'attention du serveur, mais suffisamment audible cependant pour les oreilles de sa promise :

\- « **Auriez-vous, à tout hasard, de la poudre de cheminette ? En lamentable fiancé, j'ai omis le présent réservé à ma belle.** » se sermonna-t-il faussement, sachant que sa redoutable ruse servirait merveilleusement d'excuse à sa brève disparition.

\- « **Près du vestibule, Monsieur.** » rétorqua, sur le ton de la confidence, l'élégant homme cintré d'un gilet sobrement noir.

\- « **Pardonne-moi Ginny, je m'absente quelques minutes. **» avoua-t-il, arborant une mine déconfite, convainquant brillamment la demoiselle.

\- « **Fais donc, amour ! … Je suis impatiente de découvrir ta gentille attention.** » susurra-t-elle, légèrement gênée, rougissante d'avoir ouï la conversation masculine.

\- « _Moi aussi !_ » pensa Harry, soulagé que son mensonge lui permette de s'éclipser, mais intrigué de savoir quel cadeau il dénicherait en cinq minutes.

Après un doux baiser sur la chevelure, peignée avec une élégance raffinée pour l'occasion, Harry se dirigea promptement au comptoir d'entrée. Prenant grand soin d'accorder deux-trois signes de la main à sa chère et tendre, tandis qu'il récoltait l'utile renseignement auprès de l'accueillante hôtesse.

\- « **La table de Monsieur Malfoy, je vous prie ?** » la charma-t-il, d'un radieux sourire, impatient néanmoins.

Serviable, l'employée lui désigna une intimiste loggia, savamment dissimulée au fonds du restaurant.

.

.

********** A suivre **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Prêtes à motiver mon neurone pour la suite ? Ou est-il préférable de l'envoyer aux oubliettes ? A vous de choisir ! ^^_


End file.
